Luffy love
by Vexilan
Summary: Luffy has sex with his crew
1. Chapter 1

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Ch 1

Nami was on the railing of the going merry checking the weather. "Everything is fine" she said. Luffy jumped down from the figurehead and greeted her. "Hey Nami, is the weather okay for us?" He asked. "Yup, it should be smooth sailing" she answered confidently.

"Great! So can we have sex?" Luffy asked as he wrapped his arms around her body. "W-What!? L-Luffy... Oh!" Nami moaned his name as he kissed and bit her neck. He turned her around so that she was facing him and kissed her on the lips.

Nami tried to break free from his hold but he was too strong for her. Luffy was very careful not to hurt her though.

Luffy stopped holding Nami very tight but still continued to kiss her. Nami thought she really liked the way he kissed her so she stopped resisting and kissed back. Their slippery tongues kept rubbing and they got very horny off each other.

Luffy pulled back for air but Nami didn't have enough so she leaned in and bit Luffy's neck. Luffy moaned at her contact and grabbed her ass. Nami moaned when Luffy groped Nami's ass and she got even wetter. Nami leaned in his ear and said "Please, Luffy, lick my pussy!" Nami leaned on the railing while Luffy kneeled down, pulled up her skirt and slid her panties off, smelling her sex.

Luffy started licking her wet pussy while groping her perky butt. Nami moaned his name a lot because of how good it felt. Nami spread her legs and pushed Luffy's head more against her pussy. "Lick me right there!" Nami said when he licked a particular spot.

Nami started grinding against his face because she was about to cum. "I'm gonna come Luffy!" Nami rode out her orgasm and Luffy drank the cum that secreted from her love tunnel. "Mmm, tastes like tangerines, you taste good Nami." Luffy smiled and said.

Nami blushed and got turned on again hearing that so she got on the floor. Nami thought about the consequences of what they were doing, but she didn't care. "We're about to do something really stupid, Luffy." Nami warned. "It's okay, I like you Nami" Luffy smiled and said. "Nami was happy to hear that and said "then come here you big dummy." Nami could see Luffy's hard cock bulging his shorts. That's what she needed right now, some nice Luffy cock.

Luffy got on top of her and pulled out his dick preparing to enter Nami. "Please be gentle" Nami pleaded when she felt his huge penis stretch her open. Luffy nodded and slowly entered her more until he felt something in the way. "Nami?" Luffy asked. Nami kissed him on the cheek and said "Just push baby." Luffy thrust into her hard and she screamed because of the pain.

"Nami! I'm sorry I hurt you Nami!" Luffy apologized. He didn't like hurting Nami. The old man also said he would kill him if he ever hurt her. "It's okay, Luffy" Nami reassured him with tears in her eyes, "This happens with all girls. Just move slowly." She said

Luffy slowly thrust in and out of Nami. He didn't want to hurt her more. He looked at her to make sure she wasn't in pain. Nami looked at Luffy and thought he looked cute all worried about her. She pulled him in for a deep kiss to let him know she was fine. Their tongues were at war again and they hugged each other's bodies.

Nami pulled back when she felt Luffy thrust faster, a thin trail of saliva being left behind. She moaned very loud at the fact that his dick was filling her up so good! "Fuck me Luffy! Fuck me so hard! Make me cum!" Nami toes and dug her nails hard into his back as Luffy fucked her pussy so hard.

"AHHHH!" Nami came very hard and squeezed Luffy's cock so tight! "Nami!" Luffy yelled as his dick spurted and he filled her with his cum. Each time Luffy thrusted he let out a lot of cum inside of Nami. Nami could feel Luffy filling her with his warm love juice as she came down from her orgasm. She still wasn't worried about the consequences though.

Luffy stopped thrusting and slowly pulled out of Nami, blood and cum covering his cock. "Nami that was fun! We gotta have sex more!" Luffy cheered as he hugged her. "Oh hell yes" Nami said as she hugged back "I love that idea" Nami wouldn't mind at all having his juicy dick inside her again. Nami grabbed her panties and pulled them up to keep Luffy's cum from leaking out of her. She kissed Luffy one more time on the cheek before she went into the women's quarters. Luffy sat back on the figurehead happily thinking about all the sex they will have.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Ch. 2

Everyone was on their way to alabasta. Now that Nami was cured, they could help Vivi save her country.

Luffy was horny again right now. He wanted to go to Nami but he thought he should still let her recover. So Luffy sat on the figurehead thinking about Nami, rubbing his huge hard-on that emerged from the zipper part of his shorts.

Eventually, Vivi came out to the deck. She noticed Luffy on the figurehead, so she approached it. "Hi Luffy-san" she said before she went in front of him and gave him a big bear hug, not noticing he was masturbating. "Thank you Luffy, for everything you and your crew are doing for me. You are a true friend."

Luffy was about to say something, but he felt his throbbing cock being rubbed against Vivi's stomach. Luffy was already so close, so that was all he needed to come. Luffy hugged Vivi as he came on her tummy.

"L-Luffy!" Vivi shrieked, blushing madly as she felt herself being covered in his spunk. Luffy calmed down and looked at what he did. He shrugged off the situation and started to assault Vivi's neck. Vivi moaned at the attention. "Vivi, of course we are friends, I would do anything for you and my crew." He said as he sucked hard in one spot. Vivi moaned even louder as he left his hickey.

"L-Luffy...ahh..wait!" Vivi tried recomposing herself. "Friends don't do this with each other." Luffy pouted "But I do this with all my friends" He said.

But then he smiled. "But," he said as he wrapped his arms around her body, "if you don't want to, I won't make you, shishishi!" "THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL GRABBING ME?!" Vivi yelled at his irony.

"Shishishi, you remind me of Nami." He said as his fingers worked their magic in her panties. "Ahh!" She moaned when he rubbed her clit while fingering her pussy.

"Y-You're bad" Vivi moaned at him. "I'm a pirate" Luffy replied as he kissed her. Vivi returned the kiss with hunger. It felt too good.

Once Luffy felt his fingers drenched in Vivi's juices, he pulled back from the kiss and let go of Vivi. He pulled down her pants and panties, but he wouldn't do this if she didn't want to. "Vivi, we can stop if you want." Luffy said. The last thing he wanted to do was force her.

Vivi reassured him and said "Thank you for caring Luffy, but I think I want this." She straddled him so she could take his dick. "Lets do this, Luffy" Vivi smiled at him.

"Okay!" Luffy said before he went inside her, painfully ripping her hymen. Tears came to Vivi's eyes as Luffy kissed her to silence her scream. After a few moments, Luffy asked "Are you okay?" "Vivi smiled and said "I'm fine Luffy-san, lets start moving."

Vivi started bouncing up and down, holding onto him for support. "Ahhh! Luffy!" Vivi moaned his name. Luffy grabbed Vivi's ass and thrusted upwards to meet Vivi's bouncing.

Vivi leaned into Luffy and started licking and biting his neck, grinding her hips as she did. Luffy moaned and grinded his hips against hers. Vivi bit down too hard from the pleasure, drawing blood. Vivi apologetically lapped at the spot with her tongue. It didn't really hurt Luffy anyway.

"Vivi, I-I'm..." Luffy said "Me too, Luffy! AHHHH!" Vivi came and squeezed Luffy tight. This resulted in Luffy's orgasm. He shot his hot seed straight into her womb. After they both calmed down, Vivi started talking again.

"Luffy, I only want you having sex with people you really care about, like people in your crew." She said. She didn't want him to go whore himself out to every girl he meets. She especially didn't want him contracting any disease. Luffy kissed her on the cheek. "I won't" He smiled.

Vivi blushed at the sweet gesture and stood up. She pulled up her pants and panties and prepared to leave. " Hey Luffy, I'm gonna get a snack. Wanna join?" Vivi offered with a smile. "Yeah! Lets go!" Luffy happily accepted. They both went into the kitchen to get a snack from Sanji.

End of Ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

Ch. 3

It was the second day after Luffy defeated Crocodile. Vivi walked through the palace to check up on Luffy. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

So Vivi opened the door to Luffy's room...and saw Nami riding Luffy's dick while on the bed.

"N-Nami?!" Vivi shrieked. Nami didn't hear her as she kept slamming Luffy hard into the bed. His fat wet long cock repeatedly filled her up completely as she bounced again and again.

"Yes! Ahh! Give me more of your babies, Luffy!" Nami said as she came when Luffy filled her fertile womb with a huge load of his hot seed.

Nami stopped cumming and finally came to her senses. She finally noticed Vivi was standing in the doorway having watched herself get fucked by Luffy...shit.

"Vivi!" Nami shrieked very embaressed. She covered up herself and Luffy as she blushed mad. "This isn't what it looks like!" Nami said.

Vivi obviously knew she was lying. After witnessing that scene, she had to ask Nami a question. "Nami, you like Luffy?" Vivi asked. Nami sighed since there was no way out of this. She got up and walked over to Vivi while Luffy's cum overflowed her pussy and fell to the floor.

"Yes, Luffy's an amazing guy." Nami said with a smile. "Thats...great, Nami." Vivi said with a sad smile. "What's wrong Vivi?" Nami asked. "I like Luffy alot too." Vivi said with a sad frown on her face. "Then we'll share him." Nami said with a wink. "Huh?" Vivi replied?

"C'mon Vivi, get undressed." Nami said with a mischievous grin. Nami pulled down Vivi's shorts and panties. "W-Wait Nami!" Vivi said. She was soaking wet from the scene earlier. Nami took the rest of Vivi's clothes off. "Please wait Nami-AH!" Vivi shrieked.

An arm streched around the two naked girls and wrapped them together. The sleeping captain pulled Nami and Vivi to the bed with him.

"Nami...you made love while he was asleep"? Vivi questioned. Nami giggled "Yup, he's kind of a big sleeper." Luffy's still aroused body wasted no time in entering the nearest girl to him.

"Ohh!" Vivi moaned when Luffy started plowing her. He thrusted his hips hard so his cock could go all the way in. His penis repeatedly went and out of her young wet snatch.

"Mmm!" Vivi kept moaning as she rode him. Nami moved behind Vivi to grab her breasts. "N-Nami, why are you grabbing my breasts?" Vivi asked her. "I wanna make you feel good too Vivi, if that's ok." Nami gently groped and fondled Vivi's breasts while pinching her nipples. "Oh yes" Vivi responded to all the pleasure. Nami nipped at Vivi's ear and said with a laugh "I guess we both like Luffy meat, huh Vivi?"

"Meat? Where?" Luffy finally awoken at hearing the sacred word, his hips still thrusting as if they have a mind of their own. "Oh, hey Nami and Vivi. Are we having sex?" Luffy asked. "Yup," Nami smiled "and now that you're awake..." Nami says as she loomed her naval over his face. "Please eat me out, Luffy." Nami said.

Luffy obliged and used his tongue to please her. He licked, sucked, and flicked her clit while he sometimes thrusted his tongue in and out of her. "Luffy~" Nami moaned his name as she rode his face. This felt very good. She was close. They all were very close.

They all came at the same time. Nami came in Luffy's mouth and Vivi orgasmed on his dick as he came a bucket load inside her.

They all took a moment to collect themselves. Luffy was the first to say something. "I really like sex with you guys, shishishi!" Luffy laughed his cute laugh. Then Nami replied "We do too Luffy. We are gonna do it more often now, right Vivi?" She asked. "Yes, WAY more often now." Vivi responded. Luffy looked confused. "How come?" He asked.

"Because you got us pregnant." They both answered.

THE END


End file.
